I'm NOT a demigod! I don't care if you say I am! I am NOT!
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: A story about my OC, Arianna(Aria.) and her denying be a demigod. Please read and review. Full summary inside. Discontinued and up for Adoption. Message me for details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen if a demigod completely refused to accept that they were a demigod?**

**This is a story about a new OC,**

**Arianna Jane Hall **

**Niconame(s.) Ari/Aria**

I walked into the court yard and saw tow of my three best friends, Michelle and Hannah.

"Hey, Aria " Michelle called. My name is technically Arianna but I just go by Ari.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked. Jackson was our other best friend and my friends seemed to think I liked him which I didn't.

"You like him don't you?" Michelle said.

"you two are way too girly," I mocked just as Jackson came over.

"Hey, Jack," I said.

"Hey, Aria," he answered. I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear.

"Do you guys have anything planned after school?" Jack asked.

We shook our heads.

"Want to go get pizza?"

I waited to see the reactions of Michelle and Hannah. They nodded so I agreed.

The bell rang and I walked to my first class, band. I played piano and I wasn't all that great. I only took this class as an act of defying who I was.

The class seem to take forever, but that probably just because I have ADHD and the fact that I could barely read English.

My next class I had with Jackson. It was Greek History.

I sat down across from Jackson and we started talking about books we had recently read.

It caught my attention when he said _Percy_ _Jackson and the Olympians._

"You know, Aria. There is a girl in those books with the same name who acts just like you."

"What book did you say?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"Cool. I think I'll read it, eventually."

"Aria, how?" Jackson asked.

"Patience is a virtue, oh, young barely blossomed flower," I joked.

"Huh? The kid sitting next to him, Kylie, said.

"It's a joke," I explained.

One summer the four of us, Michelle, Jackson, and Hannah all went camping and he picked up weed thinking it was a flower and we pointed out that it hadn't blossomed so it wasn't a flower and he countered that flowers didn't blossom in the winter so we compromised that it was a young barely blossomed flower.

"I can't believe you remember that," Jackson said.

"It was funny I remember," I told him.

"Typical Aria," he mocked and I stuck my tounge out at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to respond to the reviewers here:**

**To Annabeth the wise girl: I know the beginning is a bit confusing**

**To Captainforkz: Actually, you're wrong. Aria already knows she's a demigod. She just refuses to accept it. Also I know that no word should be written like that. but, it was a good way to make it look like she was yelling. **

**Thank-you to all who have reviewd.**

After Greek History we I had French. Jackson was taking Greek but I refused to.

Spanish was boring and difficult seeing as I couldn't read the word in English much less in another language.

After Spanish I had lunch so, I found Jack, Michelle, and Hannah and we sat down at the table we always sat at along with a few of our other friends.

"So, how was your weekend?" Jackson asked me.

"The usual, trying to catch up on homework that was due months ago."

"How is it your in honors classes?" Michelle asked.

"I get it done. Just not exactly on time."

"Aria, you need to be more responsible," Hannah joked. We were joking about a phase I went through when I was this super responsible kid when really I only went through that phase as I was transitioning from being a girly girl child into someone who likes video games and spends way too much time at the arcade.

"Stop mocking me," I joked back. I ate my lunch then threw the tray away and thought I saw a familiar face but they turned away before I could study them enough.

All four of us then had Greek Mythology, a class I did not want to take but, my friends had won that battle.

On the board their was writing:

Τακούνι Αχιλλέα»

Δώδεκα Olympians

Κυνήγι Artemis

I knew it meant, Achilles Heel, Twelve Olympians. And artemis Huntress but the rest of the class looked confused.

I kept my head down the entire class and refused to answer. I was no going to be what people kept insisting I was.

**A/N: Okay the next chapter it will actually get into the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Response to Reviews:**

**Captainforkz: Aria hasn't brought up the fact that she is a demigod because she doesn't want to accept it. She feels that if she completely ignores it she won't have to accept it.**

The rest of my day at school was quite boring except to for my last class, Biology which I had with Jackson.

Jackson sat next to me in this class.

"So, have any plans for winter break?" Jack asked.

"No, might go see a movie," I told him. I didn't have any plans but my friend from summer camp wanted me to come over, which ironically she lived at the summer camp in New York.

After biology, Jackson and I walked out to the bus pick up and what I saw outside made me think I had lost my mind.

"Are you new here?" Jackson asked the small group of kids who looked oddly familiar.

"No, just came to pick up a friend," a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

She then looked over at me.

"Aria!" the girl practically shouted.

"Do I know you?" I asked though I did know her she was Annabeth Chase, the girl from camp.

"Quit that. You can't ignore us forever. You are one of us."

"I am not!" I spat at her. "I didn't choose to be like you. So, why should I have too? Jackson, I need to talk to them alone can you go wait for me over at the bus stop."

"Aria, who are they?" Jack asked.

"Just some people I know from summer camp."

Jackson walked away.

"Annabeth, I am _not_ a you-know-what. I have no intention of being one. Okay, Greek mythology is just that, mythology. Not real. Make believe. If it was real I'd be dead by now."

"You don't have a strong scent so no you wouldn't," Annabeth said. "Aria, you know that whether you like it or not you're my sister."

"No, I have sibling but they're not you. Now, just go home already."

I turned around to leave but Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

I didn't make a defensive move because I was trying to prove I _wasn't_ a demigod.

"Aria, please. Just listen," she said.

I turned around impatiently.

"I'm listening."

"You have to believe us."

"Okay, maybe I do maybe I don't. But, the thing is why should I _have_ to be one. How is it fair that that decision was made before I was born?"

"It isn't but, wouldn't you rather be safe at camp then in danger?"

"No. I have friends here, who actually let me be who I am. I don't have to sit a certain place because of who my parent is. I don't have to be super smart. My friends don't care if I act a certain way or a different one. They don't know about it. And just so you're aware, I am not a demigod."

"Aria, please let us talk to you."

"I've got to go," I told her. "My bus is about to leave."

"Let is ride home with you so we can finish talking."

"Fine," I said. I knew no one could win an argument with Annabeth.

We boarded the bus and Jackson kept giving me questioning looks.

Annabeth her friend, Jackson, and I all got off at the first bus stop.

"Ari," Jack said, "Who are these people?"

"Ask them."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." Percy had black hair and sea green eyes.

"Thalia," a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, that I didn't know said.

"Nico di Angelo," this kid, one I also didn't know, had black hair and was wearing all black and his eyes were so dark I could only figure they were black.

"I'm Jackson," Jack said. "and you apparently know Aria."

"I don't," Thalia said and Nico nodded. "Though, I do recognize the name."

"Anyway, I'm going home, Jack come with me because we have to go meet Michelle and Hannah."

"Wait how are we getting there?"

"I'll drive, smart one."

"Knew that, " he said.

"Sure you did."

"Sounds like Percy and Annabeth," Thalia said.

"Okay. Two best friends that argue way too much, sounds like us."

"They finally got together a couple months ago," Thalia told me.

"We don't like each other!" Jack and I yelled at the same time.

"That's what they said."

"They actually have something that connects them though," I pointed out. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't start giving me that speech!" I yelled at her. "Because I don't agree with it!"

"Okay, then."

We then walked to my house and walked in. My mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Aria. Hey, Jack., Michelle, and Hannah."

"Mom, that's not Michelle and Hannah. They're people from camp that I am really mad at."

"Aria, you can't possibly expect us to ignore your absence when you disappear for four years. For all we knew, you could've been dead."

"Annabeth, I don't care. I don't want to come to camp. I'm not a part of this anymore okay? Just go back to your live action role playing game and leave me alone."

"Live Action Role Playing? Is that all this is to you? Do you not understand that it is real? That I've had to deal with it since I was seven? You know so much about me, but, all you see it as Is Live Action Role Play?"

"Aria, is now a good time or do you want to reschedule?" Jack asked.

"I'll be out in just a second," I told him and he walked outside. "Annabeth, you don't get the fact that I can't accept Greek myths as real."

"I get it. But, you _are_ a Greek myth you have to accept it sometime."

"I've denied it for so long, there is no way I am accepting it now."

"Please just come to camp for Christmas."

"No. And I don't get why you'd celebrate it but, not the point."

"Fine, but can we at least stay with you for a couple of weeks?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at my mom and she nodded.

"I'll be back I already have plans with Jack and our other friends."

Annabeth nodded and she went and sat on the other couch.

I left and drove Jack and I to a pizza place where we me Michelle and Hannah.

**A/N: Done. Now is the confusion a bit cleared up?**

**Also to avoid any confusion of how the heck she knows some people but no others.**

**Aria went to camp around the same time as Percy after his first quest she ran away from camp and back to her own home and didn't go back to camp EVER.**

** And in case your wondering Annabeth has a reason for being so persistant about Aria, it just won't be revealed until…later.**

**Review this story and my others.**


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor and parked as close to the entrance as I could.

Jack and I got out of the car and walked over to where Michelle and Hannah were sitting.

"Hey," I called.

"Hey, Aria."

We sat down and as it was a serve yourself restraint we got up and got our food.

"So, any plans for winter break?" Michelle asked.

"No. unless some people form camp literally _force_ me to go with them on some weird trip."

"Why would they force you?"

"Let's just say we lost contact for four years and I'd wanted it to stay that way."

"Well, don't people go to summer camps from all over the country?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, you're good."

"They're at my house trying to ask my parents if I can join them."

We spent an hour eating and talking then Jack and I drove back to my house. Jack had lived next door to me for so long that people automatically either assumed we were dating or brother and sister.

Jack walked into his own house and I walked into mine.

"Aria," Annabeth said. "Please, camp is perfectly safe."

"I'm not leaving and going so far away form home," I snapped at her.

"Please," Annabeth said again.

"Give it a rest, okay?" I told her. "I'm not one and you can't force me to be someone I'm not."

"You can't deny that you are one when you have so much that happens that just proves you are."

"Do you want to meet my siblings?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Fine. But, we will have this discussion later."

I motioned for the four of them to follow me upstairs where my brother, Andrew was sitting.

"Hey, Aria," Andrew said. Andrew is two years older than me and he has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the person sitting next to him.

"My friend, Zane. Zane this is my little sister, Aria. Aria, who are the people with you?"

"Annoying is what," I said.

"Your fault," Percy said.

"I didn't even know Thalia and Nico until like two hours ago and I get why you and Annabeth showed up."

"We kind of just got dragged into this when we were trying to spar," Thalia said.

Andrew and Zane looked at her.

"We like sword play."

"Ever heard of saying 'No'?" I asked her.

"To Annabeth? Have you heard her? You can't say no it won't work."

"Still don't know who you are, but I can tellit's going to be a really long night if you're hanging out here."

"They're staying here until winter break," I told him.

"Then, I need to know who they are."

"Thalia."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson."

"Okay, want to watch a movie?"

We nodded. My brother put a movie in.

We skipped the trailer.

"Percy, that actor looks like you."

Percy shrugged. "Lots of people have black hair and green eyes."

If only the movie hadn't said "Percy."

"Okay, freaky much?" Thalia asked.

"What movie is this?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief."

"Ummm…. As in the king of the gods' master bolt?" Thalia asked.

"I guess," Andrew said.

"Percy, I think this movie is about ya know."

"Guys! That was a game," I told them. "Not real. We were pretending."

"Aria, you know it was real, you were there," Annabeth said.

"Seriously, your more stubborn than Annabeth," Thalia said.

Annabeth stuck her tounge out at Thalia and they started laughing.

"I still don't know exactly how you two got to camp or anything."

"Remember the pine tree?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded.

"It's connected to that."

"So Thalia is the one who," I stated and Annabeth nodded. "Sorry," I said to Thalia.

"The past is in the past."

"Still sad," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew finally asked.

"Camp."

"the one you went to four years ago then came back and declared was filled with a bunch of people out of their minds?"

"Thanks," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"What'd you expect a bunch of kids fighting and you and Percy arguing 24/7 did you really think I'd find it normal?"

"Not really. Just, I'm used to it. We're not normal."

I nodded. "Though, I still am _not_ coming again."

"Can we watch this movie?" Zane asked.

"Yeah."

We turned to face the screen.

"Is that supposed to be _Annabeth_?" Thalia asked. "Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't look like that."

"This movie isn't as good as the books," Annabeth declared.

"There are _books_?" I asked.

"Yeah, all five years of camp plus each quest."

"Uh…?"

"Five quest."

"One unintended and unpermitted," Percy said.

I nodded.

"Anyway, yeah there are books you should read them."

"We can't read remember?"

"We can if we get them translated."

I nodded.

W finished the movie then I showed them where they would be staying. Annabeth and Thalia were sharing a room with me and Nico and Percy were sharing with Andrew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Captainforkz says: Oh, I get it now! Yay! And wow you update fast!**

**My response: Yeah, the other day I posted updates (on different stories.) **

**I would've updated yesterday but I was grounded (for like 2 hours whatever.)**

**So sorry about the update form earlier today it was a mix-up with my other story.**

**And No, this story is not going to end up as a cross over... I don't think so anyway. So many plot bunnies its not even funny and they aren't ALL for the main fandoms I'm into. **

**Hope you like it.**

When I woke up, Annabeth was sitting in the corner reading.

"Hey," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"I am _not_ going!" I yelled at her. "I would rather stay here and be some what _normal_ than go to a camp with a bunch of people who thing a _game_ was real!"

"You know it was real and you can't deny it, Arianna!"

"Don't call me Arianna and I _can_ deny something that _isn't _real."

"No matter what you say you aren't changing anything about yourself or the reality of camp and what it is."

"I have school, just go back to camp already."

"No. You are going to accept what you are sooner or late and I need to be here to take you to camp."

"Fine. Come to school with me for all I care," I told her. "Doesn't change anything, I still am not one of the campers."

Thalia rubbed her eyes and woke up.

"Aria," Thalia said. "Listen to Annabeth, she's your sister."

"No. I don't believe in this I think it's just a game I foolishly played when I was bored one year."

"You know it's true," Annabeth said. "You just refuse to admit I'm right."

"I am not like that. Okay? Now get out of my room so I can change!"

Thalia and Annabeth walked out of my room and shut the door.

I got ready and put on a long-sleeved red shirt, light blue jeans, and threw my hair into a super messy bun and walked out of my room. I ate a quick breakfast of ice cream, my parents weren't home so it really didn't matter and walked out the door.

Annabeth, unfortunately chased after me.

"What?" I spat.

"I'm coming to school with you."

I mentally groaned.

"Fine."

We both walked to school together and when we got there Annabeth followed me over to where my three best friends were standing.

"Hey, Aria," all three of them called.

"Who's that?" Hannah asked.

"Annabeth, go _home_ already!" I yelled.

"Not until I prove that I was right."

"Annabeth, I can't believe you can't just leave me alone."

"You're the one who just disappeared," she countered.

"I had a reason!"

"I'd like to hear the logic you have behind disappearing without even telling anyone!"

"I don't approve of camp okay? Happy now go home!"

"I am staying with you until I prove myself right."

"Okay, I honestly don't car just go away."

Annabeth walked away.

"What was that about?" Michelle asked.

"It was about camp. She's really mad about something I did four years ago and she wants me to come back."

"If it's just camp what's the big deal?"

"She's a pretty stubborn person. She dragged some of her best friends along on this and they don't even know me."

"Wow."

Right after we had this conversation we headed to our first class.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was grounded. Anyway, if you feel one of my stories hasn't been updated in a while just PM me and I'll work on it. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you read anything about the Golden Trio in chapter 5 of this story go back and reread because that was a mess up on my part. Thank-you to Captainforkz for reviewing with those words because it helped me catch my mistake.**

** Also, no this will _not_ be another crossover it is only PJO. **

By lunch I wanted Annabeth to just go back to new York and leave me alone more than I wished that people would quit think Jackson and I liked each other.

Jackson, Michelle, Hannah, and I were all sitting together at lunch laughing and of course Annabeth would choose _that_ moment to come over and talk to me.

"Aria," Annabeth said. "Please."

"No."

"You're being stubborn."

"I don't have a problem with it," I countered.

"Well, I do. Come on you're my sister I care."

"I am _not_!" I yelled. "Okay? Just give up already! I don't care about this kind of thing! If anything that was merely a game to me!"

"But, to Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I it _wasn't_."

"I'll admit that we hung out a few years ago. I'll admit that you obviously like Percy but it'll take forever to admit it. I'll laugh about all the times we got pushed into the lake by other campers! But, I refuse to believe that it was anything more than a game!"

"Aria, please."

"Annabeth, no. No. That is my final answer. No."

I got up and walked away.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, Jackson and

Annabeth were standing there.

"What's wrong, Ari?" Jack said.

"Nothing, Jack."

"I know it's something now, spill."

I shook my head. "It is something but, I can't tell you without accepting it myself."

Jackson nodded then walked away. He understood me, I understood him. I liked him but he made it obvious he liked someone and I knew it wasn't me.

"So, Annabeth," I said. "Do you like Percy?"

"We're dating now," Annabeth said. That was shocking the entire summer I'd known them they'd denied liking each other.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A few months ago."

So, it had taken them five years to admit their felling to each other and I'd liked Jackson for a year. Maybe the crush will die out but, maybe this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

After school, Michelle and Hannah came over to Annabeth and I.

"I'm Michelle," Michelle said.

"I'm Hannah."

"Annabeth."

"Okay, now any chance you can I don't know go home, Annabeth?" I asked.

"no until you accept the fact that I'm right."

"You're stubborn."

"No. I just know I'm right."

"Guys!" I turned to see Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Leave a note next time will you?" Thalia asked. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "But, I will prove I am right."

"We know you are," Percy said.

"So, Michelle, Hannah, are you coming over?" I asked. They both nodded. It was a Friday so, of course they were coming over it had been a tradition ever since we were little. Jackson came too but he was probably busy with robotics club for the next hour.

"By the way, these four are staying with us for a bit," I said.

"People we didn't even know existed?" Hannah asked.

"Percy and Annabeth are from camp and Thalia and Nico are Percy's cousins."

Hannah nodded and the seven of us walked back to my house since Thalia refused to get on the bus, I really don't know why.

**A/N: short chapter is better than nothing after all the time I have been gone. Sorry, I was out of town and couldn't help it.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Aria, I still don't know who all these people are," Hannah said as we sat on the couch digging through movies to find one we wanted to watch.

"Oh right, sorry," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

"Nico di Angelo."

"Thalia."

"I know Percy and Annabeth from summer camp and Thalia and Nico I have no idea, I just met them."

"Hannah Richardson," Hannah said.

"Michelle James."

"Want to watch 'Wish gone wrong?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico asked.

"It's a set of special Disney episodes."

"If you ask that question I will die," I said looking at Annabeth.

"Not my fault!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm joking, Annabeth."

"Someone tell what Disney is like now," Thalia said.

"It's a television channel, alright?"

"Let's watch this," Jackson exclaimed.

"Jack, you are so weird," I mocked.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Weird, Jack, I just said that."

Jack mock pouted then sat down on my couch.

Jackson put the movie in and we all sat sprawled around the living room.

The video took about two hours and afterwards Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were all antsy.

"Want to go outside?" I asked since it wasn't dark yet.

Everyone nodded and we went outside.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could play truth or dare," Hannah offered.

"Okay," Thalia yelled and Annabeth looked at her.

"What? We already know pretty much everything about each other."

"We don't know them that well."

"let's play get to know each other," I offered.

"What?"

"The game you play the first day of school," I said.

"I don't go to school," Thalia said.

"Does home-schooling count?" Nico added.

"Does summer camp?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll explain it, then I'm enrolling all four of you at my school."

"I go to school I'm on break," Percy protested.

"You are going to school whether you like it or not," I told them.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico all grumbled but Annabeth looked excited.

"Now, I'll start," Hannah said. "I'm Hannah and I like to hang out with my friends, I have a question for Annabeth: What do you mean 'does camp count?'"

"I go to a summer camp that doubles as a sort of boarding school, but it doesn't teach much."

"Why?"

"I wanted to, and most of my friends go there so it's easy."

"Agreed!" Thalia and Nico both said.

"Why would you want to be away form your family so much though?" Michelle asked.

"I wanted to okay?" Annabeth snapped. "Aria, I'm tired where are we sleeping?"

"In the living room," I told her. Annabeth got up and walked to the living room.

"Percy, go talk to her," I said.

Percy nodded and chased after Annabeth.

"Guys, how is camp?" I asked.

"Well, the architect sure is in a good mood.," Nico said in a mocking tone.

"Who's the architect?"

"Annabeth," Thalia said.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes then headed up to bed to see Percy comforting a crying Annabeth.

**A/N: Awesome!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers of chapter 7. I would really appreciate it if you would review so I can have an outsiders input on this. **

**Quote(s) of the Day**

** "Whatever you are, be a good one."**

**- Abraham Lincoln-**

** _"Life's like a novel with the end ripped out, just like a canyon with only one way down…."_**

**-"Stand" by Rascal flats (I recommend the song it's inspirational.)**

**My Quote.**

"**Life is a form of art, but you never know what your painting or when it will be done."**

**-Me-**

**I actually do have some interesting stories behind the "My Quote"**

**Quote if you ever want to hear them.**

**PM me if you want. Trust me I have time.**

**[too much of it actually.]**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Hannah asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Annabeth, what has camp been like for the past four years?"

"Strange, Percy has managed to flood just about everything in a day."

"Like when he first got there?"

"That was an accident," Percy protested.

"I know," Annabeth and I both said.

"So, I'm rebuilding the camp and adding more cabins."

"Do any of you have siblings?" Michelle asked.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia shook there heads and Annabeth nodded.

Annabeth's phone starting vibrating.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Michelle asked her.

"No. I don't know anyone that would call me when I wasn't at camp."

We looked at her.

"Who does it say?"

"Oh, its Sally," Annabeth said. Annabeth opened the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackso_ Sally._ Yes_ No_ _No!_ _We're with mortals ____Trying to get aria to come to camp this winter_ Okay _Bye."

Annabeth then handed the phone to Percy.

"Hey, Mom_ okay! _Take that up with Annabeth_ Okay_ bye,!"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You, Thalia, and Nico are over to my house for Christmas whether you like it or not."

"Still don't get the point of that," Annabeth said.

"You're coming," Percy told her.

After reluctant muttered agreement we all fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**

**Quote of the Day:**

** "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself"**

**-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Harry Potter by Joanne Kathleen (J.K.) Rowling.**

**My Quote:**

"**Being horrible at what you love is better than being amazing at something you can't stand."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Replies to Reviews:**

**Layne Kinter says: yes finaly a person who actually cares about updating their stories:**

**My response: Why wouldn't I? I love writing and have for five or six years.**

**Thanks for the review. Also, you might want to work on your spelling a bit.**

I woke up to Thalia and Hannah looking at each other with hatred.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She doesn't know what the words 'personal information' mean!" Thalia snapped.

"She's being secretive!" Hannah countered.

I shook Annabeth awake because I didn't know anything about Thalia.

"Thals, chill. She doesn't know," Annabeth said.

"Fine. Aria, do we _have_ to go to school?"

"Yes, you do. Though we started break so we're off."

Percy woke up and looked at me.

"Aria, are you coming to my house for Christmas?" he asked groggily.

"No," I told him. I didn't even know demigods celebrated Christmas.

"Okay."

"How does she get out of it?" Thalia asked.

"Would you rather sit at camp and be bored all day?"

"I could practice archery, so yes."

"You're not getting out of it so just give up."

After a while, we decided to go outside since it was snowing. Annabeth had never seen snow before.

"Snowball fight!" Hannah called.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Hannah, let's make a snowman first."

Hannah nodded and I showed Annabeth how to make a snowman. Soon we had a bunch of snowmen all over my lawn.

It was rally cold so we had some hot chocolate then decided to watch a movie.

"have you ever seen The Polar Express," I asked.

"The what?" Thalia said.

"That's my favorite movie so we can watch that. It's about Santa and the North Pole," Hannah said.

"Who is Santa?" Thalia asked.

Hannah, Jack, and Michelle looked at them like they were nuts.

"I know who he is," Annabeth said. "though I stopped believing in him when I was like three."

"I've never even heard of this," Thalia said and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what happened to your childhood?" Michelle asked.

"Guys! Let's go to the mall so, we can explain every little Christmasy detail you missed," I said.

"Fine. We're walking though," Thalia said.

"That'll take forever!" Michelle yelled.

"I don't like cars now we're walking," Thalia said.

"Okay," I said and Michelle nodded.

** A/N: Okay, I really want the mall scenes to be a separate chapter so we'll end there.**

**Please review.**

** I've already posted a chapter today so, my quotes are on there.**


	11. Chapter 11

When we got to the mall, Jack, Michelle, and Hannah looked a little upset we had o walk such a long way.

"Now, someone explain who Santa is," Thalia said.

"Okay, Thalia," I said. "It's a children's myth. Basically, the story is a guy in a red and white suite comes down a chimney and delivers presents to children."

"you were a child once, right?" Hannah asked.

"Everyone was a child at one point even Chiron."

"Chiron was a child?" Percy asked. "When was that?"

"Millions of years ago, what part of immortal do you not understand, Kelp Head?" Thalia snapped.

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"Greek myth, he was the trainer of heroes or demigods," I explained.

"Why wouldn't I have been a child?" Thalia snapped at Hannah.

"You didn't know who Santa was."

"You didn't know who Chiron was."

"I'm so confused," Hannah said.

"In Greek culture Chiron is as famous as Santa," I explained.

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm half Greek, as are most of the people from camp."

"Now, you've never seen the polar express right?" I asked.

"I've never even heard of it," Thalia said and both Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Percy?"

"I've seen it, Aria. It's time to show these three some Christmas spirit!"

"What happened to the kid who had no idea what he was doing?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

"Still in there, he's just over-excited and will probably get kicked out of the mall within a few hours."

We followed Percy and walked into a Christmas store.

"What's this?" Thalia asked walking over to a model of the North Pole.

"It's a model of the North Pole."

"A model of what?"

"Where Santa lives," I explained. Thalia nodded.

I heard alarms go off and I looked to see that Percy and Annabeth were both gone.

**Michelle's P.O.V.**

Ever since Aria's friends form her camp showed up, all she's wanted to do is things that involved them. She even mad us walk all the way from her house to the mall just so we could teach her 'friends' about Santa Clause.

I slipped away from the group to where Percy and Annabeth were talking and pulled the fire alarm then hid to where it looked like one of them did it.

It might have been a little bit cruel, but Aria seems to care about them more. She even overruled the annual snowball fight since her friends didn't know what it was.

Aria came running over and saw Annabeth and Percy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Annabeth said. "You don't think_"

"No," Aria said. "I don't think that though it might be true if we're still playing that game."

"We should probably head back, this was a bad idea. See you whenever you decide to come back to camp," Annabeth said.

"No! I know you didn't do this, and I don't mind if we get attacked. I really want you to stay fro a little while longer."

"We don't have to," Annabeth said. "Aria, you said it yourself 'this is just a game.'"

"I was wrong!" Aria cried. "It's real, and now I'm probably gonna lose the only real friends I have because of it."

"What are you talking about? We're your friends."

"Not you, my mortal friends, they probably hate me now."

"Why would they hate you?" Annabeth asked.

"They just would, I don't have a logical reason."

"Aria, you're welcome at camp, you know that right?" Annabeth said.

I came out of my hiding place.

"What do you mean _mortal_?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing," Aria said. "Annabeth, I might come this Summer."

Annabeth nodded then they walked away.

I however, still wanted to know what Arianna meant by mortal.

**A/N: That was the End, I know pretty bad ending. But, Ara is going back to camp either during the winter or during the summer please check out my new PJO story. **

** Half-Blood Holidays.**

**Also, please review!**

** Quote of the Day:**

** "Sometimes seeing is believing. But, sometimes the, most real things are the things you can't see."**

**-Conductor on the Polar Express-**

** My comment: Yes. Like friendship. You can't always see it. You can see acts of friendship but the emotion is inside you.**

** I watched Polar Express over the weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

After the mall we walked back to my house.

"Aria," Michelle complained. "Why couldn't we just drive back?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked everyone. Michelle, Jackson, and Hannah all decided we should finish our game from before the mall. The demigods agreed reluctantly.

We went back outside and sat in a circle.

"Who's turn is it?" I asked.

"Mine!" Hannah shouted. "Thalia, what's your last name?"

Thalia looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped.

"It's a simple question."

"I'm not answering."

"Aria, can I talk to you?" Michelle asked. I nodded. "In private," she added.

I got up and both of us walked into the house.

"When are they leaving?" she spat at me.

"What's wrong with them being here?"

"They seem to be closer to you and I've known you since kindergarden!"

"I just know them, no one is closer to me then you, Hannah, and Jackson."

"Really?"

"Then how come you made us walk just because they didn't want to get in a car!"

"They are my friends too," I told her.

"Well, you clearly care about them more. I'm going home!"

Michelle ran upstairs and grabbed her suitcase then ran out of my house.

"Michelle!" I yelled after her but she was already gone. Maybe she was right but I didn't want her to be. Did I care about my demigod friends more than I cared about my best friends since childhood?

**A/N: I know I said the last chapter was the end but I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought it was too much of a cliff-hanger to be the ending. So, if you ahev any suggestiosn leave it in the reviews section. **


	13. Chapter 13

I ran back outside and was holding in tears.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing, but Michelle didn't want to stay."

"Why?" Hannah asked. "We always hang out at your house on Saturdays. We've done that since the first grade!"

"I know. I don't think we'll be doing it so much anymore."

"Aria," Jackson said. "Michelle wouldn't run out for no reason. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," I shouted at him. "That's it! Just go home!"

Annabeth came in and saw me.

"Aria," she asked. "What happened."

"I knew this would happen. I should have kept my life and your separate. I shouldn't have taken the time to remember four years ago. Annabeth, I don't come because it is;t right for me to keep my entire summer away from my best friends and it certainaily isn't okay to lie about it."

"Aria," Annabeth begged. "You're loosing your head. Be wise."

With that Annabeth walked back to Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

**A/N: Crappy chapter. Sorry. Please review. Constructive Critiscism welcome.**


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys. So, it's been awhie since I've updated anything. I've decided that I'm done posting fanfiction. Don't kill me yet. I know I said I wouldn't abandon my stories but I...lied. I'll still chat with you guys. I'm still here if anyone wants advice. I'm just going to be more of a reader and all of my stories will stay posted so you can reread whatever there is of them. But, I won't be writing them anymore. All of my in-progress stories are up for adoption. Message me and I'll figure out who'll be writing them. So, I guess this is bye for now. Its been a fun ride but it's a chapter of my life I'm deciding to close. I haven't decided if I'll write anything anymore. I'm just I don't know really discouraged. Writing messed up my grades this past year and it's very likely that I won't be able to get my GPA back up to a suitable number in time for college. So, sorry. Maybe after I graduate but for now... just no.**

**~Talia~**


End file.
